


Payoff

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-09
Updated: 2009-04-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's spying finally pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payoff

**Title:** Payoff  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #27: Stupefy  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** Threesome  
 **Summary:** Harry's spying finally pays off.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Notes:** Apparently the porn muse got jealous of the fluff muse. ;)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Payoff

~

After weeks of spying, Harry finally spotted them. Unreasonably jealous, Harry watched Snape devour Malfoy, snogging him against the wall, his hand fisted in Malfoy’s hair.

He must have made a noise, because a moment later, Snape spun. The _Stupefy_ caught Harry unawares.

“I told you he’d been watching,” Draco said as they levitated Harry into Snape’s quarters.

“Indeed,” Snape purred. “The question is: did he enjoy what he saw? Would he like to join us?”

_Yes!_

“Apparently,” Draco said, palming Harry’s erection.

“If we release you,” Snape whispered, “will you stay?”

Harry never had to answer the question verbally.

~


End file.
